Into the Shadows
by xrhayne
Summary: HPDM. branch off AV. Draco was betrayed. He comes into his legacy. Because of an impending threat to his new world and the world he left behind, he must face the people who betrayed him. including his soul mate- Harry Potter.


Into the Shadows by xrhayne

Author's note: this fic was originally posted under black alterity. My first HPDM fic. Same rules still apply if you don't like slash/ yaoi/ MM/ malexmale/ shounen-ai… read no further and stop tormenting yourself (and the author) …

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Some people have all the luck… XD

Draco's POV

The sky is void of any light. For a second, I wondered if the heavens cursed the earth with eternal darkness. The pale moon and the bright stars have hidden in the dark mists and denied their glory to this bleak and impermanent world.

Ah, but that is me being poetic again, trying to distract myself from the business that I will be undertaking very soon. I tried to reasoning, arguing, whining and sulking my way out of this task to no avail. To make things worse, my present companion kept poking at me every five freaking minutes just to ask whether we were there yet. As if he didn't know. He is indirectly accusing me of deliberately taking the long route in order to delay the inevitable.

Of course I am. But I would never admit that to his face. And he knows that. He is just purposely annoying me so that I will not ponder so much about … things.

Our destination is in plain sight. It's not like anyone can miss it. Second thought plagued my mind for some moment until Raven touched me reassuringly. I composed myself giving him a small smile. I was grateful to have him with me.

Then he pulled one of my braids.

I take that back. Why did it have to be me again?

And Merlin! Couldn't it have been Nyx here with Raven?

No! It had to be Draco!

Fate was mocking me… wait. Not fate. My father. He knew I would have done practically anything to avoid this.

He was right.

"_Draco, love, you have to face your demons sooner or later, yadda, yadda,yadda…"_

I personally would have preferred to face them later. Way later.

But then again, when have I gotten the things I truly wanted?

Hmmm… never of course.

I always had to follow someone else's whim. Unconsciously, most of the time.

Sigh. I'm supposed to be a spoiled, self-centred brat who threw magnificent tantrums when things don't do my way. In many ways I am. But perhaps not enough.

Reminder to myself- kill Papa when I get home.

No, not Lucius Malfoy. That bastard is hopefully roasting in agony is some hell somewhere in the afterlife.

I'm talking about my other father. My original sire. The one who turned me.

No, not a vampire. Bite that tongue! Do not associate me with such mediocrity. They make my flawless skin crawl. Don't hire them for quiet hits. They're very messy. No finesse at all. They leave a bloody trail more often than not. My kind don't leave any physical evidence of our handiwork, unless requested otherwise. And we always get the job done.

Avada Kedavra? Don't make me laugh. The strength of the killing curse comes from deep seated hatred, anger or malice. Not very good emotions for a professional to have on a mission. Why utter two words when one can do without. Not too practical when the assignment involves a hoard of zombies, a band of dark wizards, a gang of muggles… or when one is surrounded by a rogue vampire army of a swarm of foul-smelling trolls. There are a number of ways, but I am getting ahead of myself.

So why am I here again, accompanied by a brat who can give me a good run for my money, in the midst of the forest and heading towards an ever familiar imposing edifice known as Hogwarts?

Oh yes. An important missive from my father to be delivered to the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The old man is still alive. At this rate, it'll probably take several more decades before Severus assumes that post. Not that it matters, since my godfather is immortal. Literally.

It's been seven years, six months and five days since I last stepped into the halls of that castle. Seven years, six months and five days since…

I don't like dwelling on old memories. Reminiscing is quite a useless exercise. There's nothing anyone can do to change the past. Unless one uses a time turner, which is highly illegal and dangerous and disruptive to…

I am tempted to use a glamour right now, but I know some people inside the school are bound to notice that. Not to mention that Raven will be highly amused. I don't like him amused.

There will be no question as to who I am the second I appear in the dining hall. I haven't exactly changed that much physically. I'm still the same irresistibly sexy, drop-dead gorgeous and fashionably prefect piece of ass this side of the planet. I am taller now though and my intricately braided silver- white strands fall half way down my back.

My family often teased me about looking like a girl. A very pretty princess, they would say. Well, that always seemed to get some parts of their anatomy dislocated… accidentally of course.

My eyes are now bright silver instead of gray. My skin is paler than before, if that was possible. Between my brows rest a small oval onyx crystal embedded right through the bone. I would've cried bloody murder had I been awake when they implanted it. My left ear was pierced where I wear the symbol of my father's house as well as my station in our clan.

The Shadow Dragons.

Yes. Dragons.

But not the type of dragons that one usually encounters in the wizarding world. Those are Earthians. The dragon stereotypes. They are heavy earthbound dragons who fly, breathe fire, and eat innocent little witches and wizards for dinner. They are the squibs of our race. That's why they are very nearly extinct. Apart from them, there are several other dragon types divided into their own tribes or clans. There are the Hydros. The dragons of the waters, heirs of Atlantis. They are long and slim, and have fins instead of claws. They can speak and they can fly. But very little is known about them in the wizarding world. And even to us. They like to keep mostly to themselves. That's why they settled in the deep waters, to avoid contact with those who claim to be more intelligent life forms. They are sombre, serious beings who make the best oracles. Much better than centaurs or diviners but almost just as vague. Never go to them for advice.

Then there are the Aerials. Dragons of the air. Aerials are special dragons, according to their own opinion, that is. They are dragons that can assume human forms. They often mate with other creatures and produce various lines and dragon hybrids. Aerial dragons have their own worlds high up the clouds beyond the reach of prying mortal eyes. The Shadow Dragons is one of the most powerful Aerial hybrids. Don't let me ramble about dragon clan politics it will take all day…

My father sent me on this mission as a symbol of his "respect" to the wizarding world. After all, sending his strongest child as an emissary to deliver a highly important message speaks volumes about the importance that he places upon alliance and peace treaty between wizards and dragons signed over a thousand years ago.

Now then, it begs to be asked. Why Hogwarts and not the Ministry of Magic? Simple. Hogwarts is now the de facto seat of power in the wizarding world. It is where the great Harry James Potter, Dark Lord Slayer extraordinaire resides as an esteemed professor of the Defense against the Dark Arts class. How fitting for him.

xxxflashbackxxx

"Dray, be a love and take a message to the wizarding world for me."

"Not to the sodding Ministry of Magic?"

"Of course not, I'm thinking of a direct approach to Headmaster Dumbledore at Hogwarts."

"Oh. It's a 'No' then."

"Come now, Draco, I'm quite sure you remember the way to your old school."

"Your point is exactly what, my lord?"

"Well since the headmaster already knows you, we can dispense with the tedious introductions."

"Just send a bloody messenger."

"I am not sending an ordinary message."

"You have other minions. Pick one of them."

"Dragon…"

"I do not do servant's work."

"Such a spoiled child you are."

"Blame my parents."

"I am your father."

"Blame yourself then."

"Well, I guess I do spoil you needlessly. Maybe I should assert my authority in this household more often."

"Why break a perfectly good routine?"

"Draco Raelius Slytherin, I am officially sending you to Hogwarts as my emissary."

"I'm quite happy being your spoiled rotten son right here, thank you very much."

"This is not up for negotiation, Dray."

"Papa, you know damn well why I do not want to go back there. I would do anything. Send me to eliminate half the monstrous trolls in the Black Mountains, throw me into a pit of hungry, annoying pixies or rampaging minotaurs. I can and will cheerfully handle those."

"It's time Draco."

"It's only been seven years, papa."

"Time will not wait for you my son."

"Why shouldn't it? Even so, I have all the time in the world."

"But they may not."

"Who cares about them?"

"You do."

"I do not!"

"Do… oh do not bait me with such antics dear child I am well over ten thousand years old."

"But you mostly act like you're ten."

"Slytherins do not whine or pout."

"You do it often enough."

"Why are you being so difficult? This is the first time you've ever complained about a mission before."

"This is the first time you asked this of me."

"The treat is like you would any assignment."

"You know very well that is not possible."

"Haven't I taught you enough?"

"Are you sure I've learned enough from what you've taught me?"

"We will see when you are done with this task, won't we?"

"Did I mention that I hate you right now?"

"No."

"Well, I hate you right now."

"No you don't. Underneath all that 'woe-is-to-me' self-pity and that 'I-have-such-a-wonderful-family sarcasm is the hidden desire to go back and see the life that you left behind. You will never embrace your true heritage if you cannot let your demons go. You are my strongest child, yes. But you are also my most vulnerable. You can be much more than what you are now."

"I am quite content, father."

"I do not believe you'll ever be satisfied until you reached your full potential. We are uncannily alike in that aspect."

"I need more time."

"I cannot give you that. This mission requires delicacy of the highest order. Nyx is not fit for this task given his nature else I would've sent him. Raven alone will rouse a lot of suspicions. I would go myself if not this ridiculous embargo threat of the Stonegate dwarves. But you know the elder council and their gems…"

"Fine, I will take your damn missive and be you perfect little envoy. But I'm not going to be a happy dragon when I return."

"But of course. I'm going to ask Barthicus to temporarily remove my sword collection from the walls."

"You go do that."

"Such a brat."

"I take after you."

xxx end flashback xxx

I am a literally Slytherin now. Apparently, Slytherin is a dragon clan more than an extinct wizarding family line. Salazar Slytherin is related to our clan. Closely related in fact. That would explain the snakes.

Draco Raelius Slytherin is my name. Dray to my family. Draco to papa when I try his patience. I was formerly known as the great Draco Malfoy, prince of the Slytherin house at Hogwarts, sole heir to the Malfoy coffers, son of the Dark Lord's right hand man. But was another life. It turned out that my family had secrets deeply rooted in ancient history, forgotten with the passage of time. The tale of me transformation can wait later.

I was quite comfortable there in the cavernous halls of my father, in the arms of the family I had embraced seven years ago. The wizarding world, I knew would bring nothing but painful memories and half-healed wounds. My closest companions tried to come to my rescue as soon as they heard.

xxxflashbackxxx

"We have been informed about the mission my lady."

"I am not in the mood Raven."

"You're never in the mood."

"Don't start with me Nyx. Instead of the usual rearrangement, some precious parts of your might not be salvageable."

"Feisty. Calm down Dray. We're not here to tease…"

"…much."

"Seriously Dray, we volunteered to take your place."

"Of course, it didn't work. We were even given a 'lecture'."

"Papa might be right. If I don't face this now, I might not be able to. Go in for the kill while it is still fresh. That's what Lydd taught me."

"Lydd was a ruthless windigo psychopath with, Dray."

"Point. But she was a good combat teacher."

"Yes she did. She was always partial towards you."

"Probably because I don't try to grope her everytime she is two feet away."

"Not my fault she has good assets, all that killing instinct aside."

"One these days, you'll meet your match Nyx, and we'll just collect the leftovers and try to piece you back together."

"Not for a long time yet, Rave."

"I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can. You are a Slytherin after all."

"And we were able to convince father to at least send Raven with you."

"Thank you."

"Anything for our favourite princess. I was told that I can be quite the gentleman."

"Raven… run!"

xxx end flashback xxx

And here we are at the gates of the great castle. Frankly, I don't want to take the long way in and be gawked at by the nosy painting and simpering first years. So we'll just make a quiet but dramatic entrance at the headmaster's office. As luck would have it, the headmaster is in the middle of a faculty meeting. Everyone froze as me and Raven emerged from one shadowy corner of the room. Most of the old crowd was still there: McGonagall, Severus, Longbottom, Zabini, ghostly Binns, the werewolf, the mutt, pugface, the giant oaf, weasel, Granger, loony bin, lady weaslette, several ex-gryffindorks and of course the almighty scarhead.

I felt my blood chill as forced myself to look at the faces of the people who betrayed me and left me broken seven years, six months and five days ago. Except for Severus, and surprisingly Granger and Longbottom. I didn't realize the full extent of my leftover resentment, until I stood before them. I felt Ha- Potter's eyes on me and it escalated the turbulent emotions inside me. Fortunately for them, Raven sensed my instability and subtly laid a hand on the small of my back reminding me of who I am. I been in worse situations. I know how to conduct myself. I am a Slytherin first and foremost.

Pushing back the hood of his cloak, Raven spoke in a clear voice looking straight at Dumbledore. Ignoring the wands that were suddenly raised in our direction, he continued.

"Greetings, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! We are emissaries sent by Lord Saleus Draegorius Slytherin of the Shadowlands." He bowed slightly. "We are here to seek an audience with you and a Mister Harry James Potter."

End Chapter 1

Thanks for reading. Hope you drop by for a review thanks .


End file.
